


Shapes of Flowers

by StarTrekkin08



Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M, Flowers, Fluff and Crack, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26953345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarTrekkin08/pseuds/StarTrekkin08
Summary: Someone left a flower on the captain's desk.
Relationships: Chakotay & Kathryn Janeway, Chakotay/Kathryn Janeway
Comments: 4
Kudos: 36





	Shapes of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> For Fictober 10/11/20. "I told you so."

Naomi looked at both commanding officers standing around the captain's desk. 

"Captain?" Naomi asked, curious to why she was summoned.

Kathryn Janeway said, "Naomi, we need you to settle a very serious problem the commander and I are having. We believe you can help."

Surpised, Naomi replied, "I'll try my best, captain."

The captain pointed to a the middle of a small potted flower on her desk. "What do you see here?"

"Heart? Yeah, a heart," Naomi answered. 

Kathryn turned to Chakotay with a grin on her face and said, "I told you so! Pay up, commander. I'm ready for my next cup of coffee on you. Thank you, Naomi."

Naomi smiled and glanced one last time before leaving. 

"You gave this flower to me on purpose, Chakotay," Kathryn said. 

Chakotay got closer, leaned into her ear, and whispered into her ear, "I'll tell you a little secret. I didn't. I'm won't mind taking credit for it, though." He straightened up with dimples on his face. 

Tuvok entered the ready room and said, "What do you think of my new crossbreed orchid, captain?"

The captain smiled and looked at Chakotay, who gave a chuckle. She said, "It's gorgeous, Tuvok."

He replied, "Thank you. You may keep it. I have another."

The captain asked, "Have you given it a name yet?"

"I was thinking of naming it after you, captain," the Vulcan replied.

She gave a light touch on Tuvok's arm and said, "Thank you. "

Tuvok gave a nod and left the ready room.

Chakotay grinned at her from ear-to-ear and said, "I told you it wasn't me who left it on your desk. But you really wanted it to be me, huh?"

Kathryn blushed in admission.

He chuckled, "I'll get you all the flowers you want, Kathryn. Even the butt-shaped ones that look like hearts."

She laughed and placed a hand on his heart.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own rights to Voyager. That's CBS/Paramount.


End file.
